keleronfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraphim
Click here to return to the directory of supernatural species and phenomena. '' Borne of light and creatures of purification, Seraphim are the only supernatural species naturally gifted with seraphic wings, and are the culprits for the many depictions of "angels", their relationship to light and divinity, and other such symbolism throughout history. The Seraphim are known to keep away from others, and nowadays are understood to be the guardians of powerful magical sources. Indeed, it was this powerful race who discovered a method of harnessing solar light into Solarity energy, used in both weaponry and armour for the use of the Guardians alone. The Seraphim were among the supernatural races who chose to reside in Keleron upon its creation. They make their home in their gleaming city of Rayva, magically suspended high among the clouds above the Sunreach Cluster. This lone atoll lies a three day voyage east from the Ironclad Isles, far north of Laetho. History While it is unknown when or how the Seraphim precisely came to be, the most widely accepted theory within the Academy is that their origins lie within Ancient Egypt. This theory arises as the result of three sheets of papyri excavated from two separate temples at Giza, all of which held mention of "winged beings with the body of men that glowed with the force of Ra", referring to these beings as the "Khaten-Ra", which loosely translated to the "Children of Ra". As these papyri date across a period ranging from ca. 1400-332 B.C., it is hypothesised that the Seraphim were possibly created, or somehow arrived upon the Physical Plane in Egypt, during this period; though some Academy scholars believe that the Seraphim were present in Egypt long before this period, in the time of Pharaoh Cheops (originally named "Khufu") in ca. 2570 B.C.. Either way, most scholars agree that the Seraphim were greatly respected as messengers of the gods, both feared and worshiped in equal measure. However, there are established and proven records of the Seraphim having departed Egypt after its decline post the Macedonian Invasion, owing to several Greek and Latin scripts detailing the presence of "winged serapheím" in the skies above Egypt during this declining period. Whatever the records may say, the Seraphim were heavily involved in both Persian Invasions of Greece and were counted among its healers and diviners participating in the battlefields. Though they attempted to remain neutral to the field of war, they were targeted continually as aiding the other side, and were often fearfully heeded as heralds of dark subterfuge shrouded in false light. Their involvement in the wars led to them being targeted as a result of human fear, hunted for the magic and enslaved for their powers. When they were given the opportunity to depart from Earth and start anew, the winged Seraphim chose to live far from all others, isolating themselves and their magic to the furthest reaches of the planet. They remain distrusting of others to this day. A Seraph's Abilities Standing taller than the average human, Seraphim are lithe, powerful creatures noted for their longevity and wisdom. This wisdom however does not result from having lived their many years, but rather their attunement to the natural world around them. Indeed, Seraphs possess the ability to sense and view the thoughts and emotional auras of others in great detail, and have a great affinity for the element of light, light-related magics and healing energies, often making them appear as divine or even omnipotent in nature. As well as their inherent longevity, Seraphim also possess an immunity to most diseases and an extremely potent healing factor that renders them near-invulnerable. The Wings of a Seraph All Seraphs possess their trademark appendage: a pair of feathered wings that grow from the point on the spine just below the scapulae (usually at the third to fifth thoracic vertebrae). The state of a Seraph's wings is the easiest method of identifying them, as their wings are an indication to their age, power, and/or strength. Generally speaking, the more powerful and closer to prime age the Seraph is (and vice versa): * The better the feather saturation and feather count * The better the colour saturation ** ''The wings of most Seraphim tend to be white in colour, becoming whiter with power and age. Seraphs of mixed parentage however will always possess black wings after reaching one's prime age, that become much blacker instead. * The larger the wingspan Additionally, while most Seraphs will only ever possess a single pair of wings, the most powerful of Seraphs may also attain a second pair (though this is incredibly rare). Whether in use or not, a Seraph's wings will always remain in plain sight (though furled when not in use for flight). However, a Seraph may also choose to magically conceal their wings from unwanted eyes, allowing them to blend with the normal human population, appearing as tall, young adults. Mixed Parentage Seraphs of mixed birth, like their true-born counterparts, also possess incredible longevity and powerful healing factor, though not all such Seraphim actually possess the ability to manipulate light and healing energies. The actual chances of a Seraph of mixed birth developing such additional abilities is completely random. Regardless of whether they possess an affinity with light and healing however, all Seraphs of mixed birth (should they have any children) will bear offspring that will be as if completely true-born. Cherubim Extremely young Seraphim under the age of approximately 16-25 human-years are considered to have not yet reached their prime age, and are thus considered Cherubim instead. As opposed to the elegantly large, white wings that mature Seraphim possess, Cherubs instead have grey wings that are much smaller in comparison. While the exact age of maturation from Cherub to Seraph varies for each individual, one is considered mature once their wings reach a proper colour and size. This "prime age" is also considered to be the point at which a Seraph's physical ageing slows dramatically to a near-stop. Indeed, many Seraphs do not actually age as humans do, showing no signs of age even at the point of death after centuries of life. Order among Seraphs The Seraphim are ruled by a council of the species' most powerful or influential members (the former decided through combat, the latter by majority vote). While the council issues laws and rules applicable to all Serpahim, these regulations act more as loose guidelines than actual enforced laws. Thus all Seraphim remain each to their own, though a similar basic moral code resounds through each and every Seraph.